Higeki no Unmei
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Aku mencintainya. Sangat, sangat, sangat mencintainya. Pandangan tajamnya, rambut merahnya, auranya, aku menyukai semua yang ada dirinya. Tapi sayangnya, sosok itu tidak akan mungkin kumiliki selamanya. Demi kebaikanku, dan demi kebaikan orang itu juga… (Side story dari fic The One I Hate So Much), enjoy !


Aku mencintainya. Sangat, sangat, sangat mencintainya. Pandangan tajamnya, rambut merahnya, auranya, aku menyukai semua yang ada dirinya. Tapi sayangnya, sosok itu tidak akan mungkin kumiliki selamanya. Demi kebaikanku, dan demi kebaikan orang itu juga…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Higeki no Unmei**

 **Kuroko no Basuke – Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (Kotobuki Reika)**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Warning : Little OOC, Sudut pandang OC** , **hope you can enjoy it ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bola mataku terbuka karena terganggu sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela, 'Oh, aku masih hidup rupanya…' pikirku. Seharusnya hidup merupakan sebuah berkah yang luar biasa bagi semua makhluk hidup, tapi tidak bagiku. Sudah tiga tahun aku terbaring karena penyakitku, bahkan dokter sudah menyerah, karena memang penyakit ini belum ditemukan obatnya. Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa pasrah menunggu dewa kematian menjemputku. Tapi jika diizinkan, aku ingin bertemu dengan orang itu untuk terakhir kalinya…

Aah, apa kabarnya ya sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Dia… bahagia kan?

Mataku menatap sendu pada langit berwarna biru cerah di luar sana, waktu itu juga langitnya cerah. Tujuh tahun yang lalu saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Mataku menutup, ingatanku kembali ke tujuh tahun yang lalu…

Saat itu kami masih kelas dua SMA…

"A-Akashi- _kun_ , aku menyukaimu!" dengan keberanian yang luar biasa kukumpulkan, aku mengatakan perasaanku itu padanya.

Sebetulnya sejak kelas satu aku memang sudah tertarik padanya, dia terkenal karena keahliannya di bidang basket, dan dia sudah menjadi ketua OSIS sekaligus kapten basket di sekolah kami walaupun masih kelas satu. Kami menjadi dekat karena saat naik kelas dua kami sekelas, dan menjadi pengurus kelas. Dia tidak banyak bicara, tapi aku tahu dia selalu sungguh-sungguh melakukan semua tugasnya. Semakin mengenalnya, aku semakin menyukainya. Akupun memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku ini di hari kenaikan kelas. Dan terjadilah pernyataan _awkward_ itu.

Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya menepuk kepalaku pelan sehingga aku mengangkat wajahku, dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kotobuki- _san_."

Tuhan… Kalau ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua tahun pun berlalu, hubungan kami berjalan lancar, walaupun sesekali kami juga pernah bertengkar. Pertengkaran merupakan bumbu dalam sebuah hubungan kan?

Hingga tragedi itu terjadi, awal dari kehancuran hubungan kami…

Aku kecelakaan. Sebuah mobil menabrakku, kemungkinan besar itu disebabkan karena supir yang mengantuk. Aku koma, dan kehilangan banyak darah. Namun untungnya nyawaku berhasil diselamatkan, dan aku bahagia saat mendengar cerita dari ibuku dan para perawat kalau Seijuuro selalu disisiku selama aku koma. Dia tidak pernah absen mengunjungiku hingga aku keluar dari rumah sakit, sesibuk apapun dia dengan kuliahnya. Aku dan dia pun kembali menjalani hari seperti biasa. Hingga suatu hari aku terkena demam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan muncul sebuah ruam aneh di tubuhku, tapi karena kupikir itu hanya penyakit biasa, akupun tidak ambil pusing. Toh tidak ada yang terjadi setelah itu.

Delapan musim pun terlewati tanpa terjadi apapun. Tapi semakin hari aku merasa tubuhku semakin lemah, aku semakin sering terkena flu, demam dengan waktu yang lebih dari satu minggu, dan beberapa kali aku pingsan karena kelelahan, padahal dulunya aku memiliki tubuh yang kuat, berat badanku juga mulai menurun.

Seijuuro tampak khawatir melihat perubahan kondisiku, dia selalu menyuruhku untuk pergi ke dokter, sehingga akupun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter bersama orang tuaku. Aku mulai curiga ketika dokter menyuruhku melakukan pengecekan ke lab, setelah mendengar keluhanku.

'Semoga bukan hal serius,' harapku saat itu. Namun harapanku itu musnah seketika setelah mendengar ucapan dokter saat melihat hasil labku.

"Kemungkinan besar anak anda terkena HIV," ucapnya dengan nada serius pada orang tuaku.

Kedua orang tuaku terlihat shock. Ibuku memelukku erat, sementara aku, aku hanya diam tidak bergeming, otakku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah mendengar itu..

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?" kata ayahku.

Dokter menatapku, "Dulu anak anda pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan banyak darah, sehingga harus mendapatkan transfusi darah. Jadi…"

Ucapan dokter selanjutnya tidak bisa kudengar. Telingaku tuli mendadak. Bohong. Itu bohong kan? Gelap. Sekitarku mendadak menjadi gelap.

Ini hanya mimpi buruk kan? Siapapun… Seijuuro… Tolong bangunkan aku!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat aku sadar, aku melihat wajah kedua orang tuaku yang terlihat sangat khawatir, ibu bahkan meneteskan air matanya. Kedua tangan ibuku langsung memelukku erat. Rupanya tadi aku pingsan.

"Reika… Kau pasti sembuh nak… Kau pasti sembuh…" lirih ibuku.

'Jadi itu bukan mimpi ya?'

Aku tidak mengucapkan apapun, hanya diam, pandanganku kosong, namun mataku terasa panas, cairan bening pun mulai mengalir di pipiku.

'Kenapa harus aku? Tuhan, apa salahku?' pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otakku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pemuda berambut merah yang menemaniku empat tahun ini.

'Bagaimana jika Seijuuro tahu kalau aku terkena penyakit ini?'

Dadaku terasa sangat sakit memikirkannya.

"Ibu…" bisikku pelan, ibu pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku, "Bisa tolong ambilkan ponselku?" tanganku mengelus cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis kiriku. Cincin pemberian Seijuuro setahun yang lalu sebagai perayaan tiga tahun hubungan kami, aku menarik nafas panjang, "Aku mau menghubungi Seijuuro."

Aku menekan beberapa tombol, dan terdengarlah suara dari seberang sana, "Reika, ada apa? Bagaimana hasil dari dokternya?" tanya Seijuuro dengan nada khawatir.

Buru-buru aku menjawab dengan nada ceria, "Tenang saja, katanya aku hanya kelelahan biasa, istirahat saja cukup. Daripada itu, besok kau ada waktu?"

"Sukurlah… Besok sore aku kosong."

"Baguslah! Aku ingin bertemu…"

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa, bagaimana?"

"Un. Oke!"

"Kalau begitu sampai besok. Kau harus istirahat sekarang, _oyasuminasai_."

"Un… _Oyasuminasai_ …"

Telepon pun terputus. Aku memeluk ponselku itu, "Maaf ya, Seijuuro…" bisikku lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, kami pun bertemu, bercengkrama seperti biasa, hingga tanpa terasa hari sudah gelap.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita pulang. Aku tidak mau kau sakit," ajaknya. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan di belakangnya, aku menatap punggungnya.

'Aku… harus mengatakannya…'

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya sehingga ia pun berhenti dan menatapku bingung.

"Ada apa, Reika?"

"Nee, Seijuuro…" aku memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya, "Kita putus yuk. Aku bosan dengan hubungan kita. Dan sepertinya… aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain…" ucapku dingin. Walaupun sebetulnya hatiku menjerit.

Seijuuro mengerutkan alisnya, "Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau bercanda kan?" ia meremas pundakku.

Aku diam mempertahankan ekspresi dinginku.

"Jawab, Reika!"

Akupun membuka suara, "Kau belum tuli kan Seijuuro? Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku bosan dengan hubungan kita? Jadi aku rasa lebih baik kita putus," terasa cengkraman tangannya pun mulai melemah, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, "Lagipula kurasa kau bukan pria yang cocok untukku."

Iris merah Seijuuro menatapku marah, dia menarik tangannya dari pundakku lalu tertawa miris, "Jadi kau anggap apa empat tahun ini?" lirihnya.

Aku diam tidak menjawab. Dadaku terasa perih mendengarnya, namun aku harus bertahan, ini demi kebaikannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ucapnya sambil menatapku dingin, "Kita putus, Reika."

Setelah itu dia langsung meninggalkanku sendirian. Saat sosoknya sudah tidak terlihat, air mata yang kutahan pun keluar tanpa henti, "Maaf… Maaf… Maafkan aku Seijuuro…" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku yakin dia sangat membenciku sekarang. Tapi tak apa, ini demi kebaikan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mataku kembali terbuka menatap langit biru diluar sana, air mataku kembali mengalir mengingatnya. Setelah putus dengannya, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya, dan lagi, aku juga pindah rumah. Tiga tahun pun berlalu tanpa dirinya. Hatiku benar-benar kosong. Tidak ada yang menemaniku selain kedua orang tuaku. Semua menjauhiku karena penyakit ini. Semangat hidupku juga sudah menghilang. Tapi kenangan tentangnya tidak bisa hilang, aku selalu mengingatnya. Tiba-tiba mataku melihat sebuah benda yang hampir tidak pernah kusentuh. Sebuah _tape recorder_ , dulu aku sering memainkannya dengan Seijuuro, untuk iseng merekam suaranya. Dan biasanya Seijuuro akan menatapku datar dan bilang, 'Jaman sudah canggih, kau bisa menggunakan telepon kan jika ingin mendengar suaraku?' Senyum tipis pun muncul di wajahku. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu sekarang, tapi tidak mungkin ya?

"Reika, ayo makan…" panggil ibuku lembut dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan di tangannya.

Aku mengangguk dan mulai memakannya meskipun sulit, tenggorokanku sakit jika menelan sesuatu, setelah selesai, aku menatap ibuku, "Ibu, bisa tolong belikan aku kaset kosong?"

Ibuku menatapku tidak mengerti, akupun menunjukkan _tape recorder_ di tanganku, "Aku ingin merekam sesuatu…"

Senyuman kecil pun terbentuk di wajah ibuku, "Baiklah. Semoga masih ada yang menjual ya…"

"Terima kasih bu," ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memasukkan kaset kosong itu ke _tape recorder_ milikku, lalu memencet tombol _rec_.

"Seijuuro…" ucapku lirih. Jeda cukup lama sampai aku melanjutkan kalimatku, "Aku merindukanmu… Aku ingin bertemu denganmu…" kata-kata itu langsung keluar dengan lancarnya dari bibirku.

"Seijuuro… Aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenciku setelah aku memutuskanmu tiga tahun yang lalu… Maaf… hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan…"

Pandangan kecewa dan marahnya malam itu tidak bisa kulupakan hingga saat ini.

"Aah… Padahal aku ingin melupakanmu… Tapi nyatanya tidak bisa… Setiap hari, aku selalu memikirkanmu selama tiga tahun ini. Bahkan saat inipun aku masih berharap bisa bertemu denganmu," curhatku pada benda mati itu, seolah itu adalah Seijuuro.

"Aku terkadang menyesali kenapa dulu tidak berkata jujur padamu. Tapi jika membayangkanmu akan menjauhiku karena penyakit ini, aku… tidak sanggup. Maaf… aku memang egois ya?"

Entah kenapa aku bisa membayangkan wajah Seijuuro yang kesal dan berkata, 'Ya, kau egois!'

Kembali aku terdiam lama, tidak tahu harus bicara apa, akupun memutuskan untuk menceritakan keadaanku, "Kau tahu Seijuuro? Tubuhku sangat kurus sekarang… seperti tengkorak hidup. Mengerikan," suaraku bergetar, "Setelah aku mengetahui kalau aku terkena penyakit ini, aku marah pada Tuhan, aku membenci takdirku… Kenapa harus aku yang terkena penyakit ini? Apa salahku? Gara-gara penyakit ini, aku diajuhi oleh lingkungan, aku dikucilkan, cita-citaku tidak bisa diraih. dan gara-gara penyakit ini juga… aku tidak bisa bersamamu…" lirihku di akhir kalimat, akupun terisak, tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Maaf Seijuuro… Maafkan aku… Padahal aku sudah janji akan selalu bersama denganmu… Suatu saat kita akan menikah, dan mempunyai anak… Tapi gara-gara penyakit ini, tidak ada satupun janji yang bisa kutepati… Maafkan aku…"

Lagi-lagi hanya maaf yang bisa kuucapkan.

"Seijuuro… Aku sangat menyayangimu… Mungkin aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Tapi kau bisa mewujudkan janji itu dengan wanita lain… Kau akan menikah dengan wanita yang kau cintai, memiliki anak dengannya, dan tua bersama… Kau harus bahagia… Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu."

Aku sangat berharap akulah wanita itu, tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?

Aku menghela nafas, "Padahal mana mungkin kau mendengarkan ini ya? Haha… Tapi tak apa… Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, agar bisa pergi dengan tenang, tapi seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menyampaikan sesuatu dengan baik. Jadi hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan…" senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirku, aku seperti orang gila saja sekarang.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa berada disisimu, maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku, maaf aku egois, maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu… Dan terima kasih karena sudah memberiku kenangan yang indah selama empat tahun… Aku mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuuro…" ucapku mengakhiri rekaman tersebut.

Rasa lega muncul dihatiku, walaupun aku tidak bicara langsung padanya, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengeluarkan bebanku selama tiga tahun ini. Lagipula hidupku tidak akan bertahan lama lagi…

"Selamat tinggal, Seijuuro…" ucapku pada udara kosong

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria berambut merah menatap nisan di depannya sendu, sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah _tape recorder_ yang baru saja ia dengarkan, jejak air mata terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Aku mendengarkannya…" lirih pria itu pada nisan di depannya, "Aku juga… Maaf karena aku sempat membencimu… Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu disaat-saat tersulitmu. Semoga kau bahagia disana… Aku mencintaimu, Kotobuki Reika," ucapnya sambil menatap langit senja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Author's note :**

 **Maaf kalau gaje nan abal… Ini side story fic saya yang berjudul (The one I hate so much), kalo yang disana sudut pandang Akashi, yang ini sudut pandang OC (a.k.a cewenya Akashi).**

 **Maaf kalau ada yang salah, mengenai penyakit dkknya, aku modal baca artikel internet (maklum, bukan anak kedokteran). Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya… :'D**

 **BTW sebenernya ini dibikin buat #KNBEVENT2016FF yang diadain di grup KnB Indonesia di fb, tapi pengen di publish di FFN juga, hehe #digaplok**

 **Oke, see you in another fic!**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
